My sun, my moon
by Bambibae101010
Summary: Forcing down her hatred for the sith Padme Amidala, newly turned Vader agrees to become empress, ruling at the side of her beloved Ani and their toddler Luke. How many things will go wrong before Vader realises Luke and Padme's safety is much more important than any star system? (Sequel to 'You have her nose')
1. Early to rise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, I know we all wish we did but we don't, George Lucas does along with that evil mouse (just kidding love you Mickey ma boi) **

**Important!: Hi new readers and old readers, really hope you enjoy my book! I highly highly highly recommend you read 'My Angels Nose' before this book, I'm not your boss so if you'd rather not be my guest and go ahead and read but you may be confused when it comes to certain things, in case you decide to skip the first book something you must know is we have a suitless Vader, because I'm almost certain suited Vader can't shower, either way I hope you enjoy both my works and my cover art (original too, not to brag or anything)**

* * *

Padme could feel the cold breeze nipping at her toes that barely peeked out of the thick black comforter she was almost completely wrapped up in. She was quick to spring her knees to her chest, pulling the little blanket that covered her husbands side of the bed over her slightly exposed chest. It was the third morning she had woken up in the imperial palace on the busy planet of Coruscant. Anakin, their little joy Luke, R2-D2 and Admiral Firmus Piett had accompanied her into her new life of the new Empress of the Galaxy, Emperor Vader's wife and last but certainly not least, Prince Luke's mother.

Oh how she adored her young son, he was the epiphany of a prince even at such a young age. While she felt awful Luke's time as an adult had been majorly reduced she couldn't help but thank the force for giving her a chance to raise her child, even if her husband was fighting for the wrong reasons, she would work on that. Padme blinked open her brown eyes and pushed herself into a sitting position, rubbing away the rheum that coated her lower lash line, it was safe to say she wasn't accustomed to the life of these luxuries.

"You were once a queen" Anakin had questioned once she mentioned the beauty of their grand bed chamber. "I'm sure you had luxuries just like this" and while her husband wasn't wrong it had been many years since she had slept on a mattress as soft as the one she currently sat upon. The room itself was just as beautiful, with the large shared bed in the centre of the back wall, a decent sized desk by the door leading to the 'fresher, wardrobe closests that were just so recently filled with robes and gowns for herself and rows of tunics for her husband, mirrors along one wall and beautifully polished marble flooring. Luke was only down the hall as both parents were very keen on having their baby close, however Padme knew it still seemed like he was a good mile away due to the size of each particular room. After giving the chrono a quick glance and realising she still had almost 3 hours before it hit 0900 and she was forced to wake up her son.

Luke was only young. Using what was left of her medical equipment on the Executor Star Destroyer she determined he was just over the age of 3, and it clearly showed through his big innocent smile and his shinny blue eyes. Padme lay back down while thinking of her little angel, pulling the blanket over her head and resisting the light that called to fully wake her up. After the extremely long days of travelling on her husbands shuttle from the Executor to the Imperial Palace, hand choosing everything both her son and herself had clothing wise and generally taking care of Luke she was not about to let valuable resting time go to waste.

Three year olds were gosh darn handfuls.

She listened closely to the sounds of water droplets pounding against the ceramic inclosure of the hydroshower in the 'fresher, signalising Anakin was already awake and preparing for the day, she knew she should be doing the same but as long as Luke was still in bed she could squeeze in an extra few hours-

The brunette woman shot up out of bed as a little sob echoed through her mind. She knew she wasn't force sensitive but she definitely had a mother's instinct to protect her baby. The Empress to be skidded straight out of her room and down the hallway, the quiet sobs growing louder as she neared her little boy's room.

"Luke, Luke honey what's wrong?" She asked pleadingly. She wanted to remain calm as she tried to comfort him, but the big fat tears rolling down his soft cheeks and his blond hair dripping with sweat made her panic. He'd obviously had a nightmare. "Come here my little prince. Mama's here, nobody is going to hurt you"

Luke wriggled into his mother's arms as she perched down on his soft mattress, rocking her son back and fourth in an attempt to console him.

"I-It sc-scary Mama" he sobbed, clutching her nightgown with a surprisingly good grip.

"What did you dream about?" Padme asked, planting a soft line of kisses along his forehead.

"P-Papa gots h-his head cuts off by b-bad ug-ugly man!"

"I'm sure that won't happen in real life sweetheart. Papa is a very powerful man, and isn't afraid of anybody. The only person close enough to Papa's head to cut it off would be me" Padme soothed. "And who would I give all my super big kisses too if your Papa didn't have a head?"

Luke giggled, his loud sobs slowly coming to a stop.

"You've still got three hours until you need to wake up, do you want to come sleep in Mama's bed?" She asked, brushing a hand through his hair.

"Yes" he nodded, wrapping his arms around her thin neck and his legs hooked to her side.

"You're so cute" she chuckled.

"I not cute"

Padme rolled her eyes as she slowly walked back into her own bedroom, the sound of the hydroshower completely vanished. She lay back down and rested Luke against her chest, pulling the thick blanket around his tiny torso.

"I feel oddly replaced" Anakin snorted as he emerged from the 'fresher in a thin, oddly transparent robe.

"Ani, three year old in our presence" Padme hissed.

"Three year old in our presence who's fast asleep, don't you like what you see?" He teased, earning a pillow to the face as Padme extracted her arm from under Luke's head.

"No comment" she mumbled as he began scanning the many different black tunics he owned. "Quick question. Where is R2-D2? I haven't seen him since we got here a few days ago"

"He's staying with Admiral Piett, seeing as he scares Luke and I'm very close to cutting all of his circuits short, since he calls me that blasphemous name"

"I get to call you Anakin" she chuckled, brushing a piece of Luke's blond hair behind his ear.

"You're my wife, you're the only thing that name doesn't bring in horrid memories. But besides that, I was thinking about our reign earlier this morning"

"Oh mighty Sith Lord, Anakin Vader. You have shower thoughts?" Padme gasped in mock surprise, earning the pillow she'd thrown at her husband to be tossed back in her direction. Padme found it quite comical if anybody, anybody on the face of any planet in the entire Galaxy had spoken to Lord Vader that way they would have been killed slowly and painfully yet she was doing it with pure ease and getting away with it.

"Yes oh beautiful Empress Padme Vader-Naberrie I do. I was thinking about how Emperor Palpatine took his reign more on the political side, going to the senate and hosting those sorts of meeting-"

"You'd think it'd be best if I took that side of things since I was a senator for so long and you can take over the battles and the physical side of things seeing as you've been a Jedi and a sith since you were 9, I assumed we were doing that anyway"

"How- How do you do that without the force?" He asked in disbelief, tying his belt around his waist.

"Mother's instinct and wife's instinct" she yawned.

"I'm going to let you get some more sleep my angel, the comlink is on the desk and I'll be with Admiral Piett until around 1500. I love you"

"I love you too Ani"

* * *

To say it was very calming for the soon to be Emperor to see his wife and their son tucked into bed safely, no threats opposing them and no hardships plaguing them was a genuine understatement. To only have just had them brought into his life Vader wasn't about to let anything happen to his angel and his little one. With a small smile, something he had only began to do after rescuing Luke from Jabiim that mere month ago, Vader leant over and kissed both of his only living family members across their foreheads, his smile growing larger as Luke let out a little noise that wasn't far off a giggle.

After tousling his own hair with a towel and attaching his signature cloak around his shoulders Vader pulled out his black boots and began to slip them on. While he and the Admiral would be busy preparing every caution during the speeches for the announcement ceremony that would take place the following day, Padme and Luke would have one last day of relaxation before Padme's new duties began to set in stone. Glancing over his shoulder once more Vader raised his hood and left the room, making his way to the other side of the palace wing that the couple had generously given to Admiral Piett, who had been with dark lord and Imperial Prince since Luke's arrival in Vader's life.

* * *

Just over an hour had passed when Padme began to gain consciousness once again, opening up her eyes to her son's head of blond curls right under her nose. Knowing it would just be lazy of her to fall back into a slumber she blew away the soft strands of her own hair that fell in her eyes and pushed herself out of the warmth and onto her feet, slightly off balance at the large drop to the ground.

"Note to self: we need rugs, one so Luke doesn't fall and split his head open and two because I'm short and will probably do the same getting out of bed" she chuckled to herself, tucking Luke further into bed, he looked too peaceful for her to wake him. Anakin had already explained to her the plans for the following day, she had it free to do whatever she pleases and then she would become the official Lady Vader and Empress to the Galaxy. After that would take every day as it came.

After slipping into the 'fresher to change into her favourite yellow gown and head piece, that were similar to the ones she wore after she realised her feeling for Ani, she was quick to file a list of things that she still needed to buy in her datapad, however almost everybody who knew her as Padme Amidala and as Carrie Kelvin knew she had a tendency to go off when it came to shopping, her argument was she was a woman who use to be a member of royalty; it was just in her nature!

"We didn't really do much entertainment shopping" she began to mumble to herself, finding it much easier to concentrate when speaking out loud. "Toys, books and- is he too young for a gaming holoprojector? Probably, but he is a Sky- a Vader and won't be able to sit still for longer than 5 minutes. Rugs because energetic toddlers and marble floors won't mix very well, children's stories because I'd rather him not know anymore about the clone wars-"

"Mama?" Luke cut her off, sitting up in the sea of blankets and sheets.

"Hello there honey. Come over here sweetheart, help Mama make a list of essentials we need when we go out again today" Luke crawled his way over the mountains of blankets and allowed his mother to pick him up. She stood to her full height and carried her son over to where her comlink lay, switching through the saved frequencies before she got to Ani's.

"Padme? Is everything okay?" He asked urgently.

"Everything is fine, I need to go out again to grab a few extra things for Luke and I. Could you have the two stormtroopers who accompanied us yesterday sent to the hanger please?" She asked, slowly gliding towards Luke's room to get her son dressed.

"Yes I can do that. Is Luke awake?"

"Yep. Mornin' Papa"

"Good morning my little one. I'll leave you two to get ready then. I love you both"

"We love you two" Padme smiled, placing down her comlink and sitting her son on his bed. "Let's get you dressed. We're going to have a great day today, buy you whatever you want"

"We buy me a ship?!" He asked excitedly.

"Almost everything you want"

* * *

"And then during the displays on the evening Luke will most likely be very tired. Padme and I will have to go and greet the public, while I think he should definitely be there you should come and stay with him. It'll prove that I'm not allowing my child to overrun my duties as Emperor" Vader explained, both him and Admiral Piett looking over 13 datapads and all of their informations around Luke and the busy day of ceremonies. "I think we've covered everything"

"Yes sir" he nodded in clarification after giving the pads a final scan. "Shall I come and help explain everything to the prince and Empress"

"Yes you can. We should be heading back there soon. It's 2245 and Luke will most likely be fast asleep as we speak"

The two men retreated to Vader's shared quarters in comfortable silence, neither one needing to utter a word to keep the atmosphere from becoming too uncomfortable.

Upon arrival Padme was sat on Luke's bed with the boy buried under the covers, reading over a children's book with such a sickly sweet title that made Vader's teeth hurt.

"Padme, is he asleep?" Vader asked, poking his head around the open door to his sons room. Despite the darkness Vader could tell the shelves were now littered with toys and action figures for his son to play with.

"You two have been busy Mr. 'I'll be back by 1500'" Padme teased, taking Vader's hand as he pulled her up from the bed.

"Why are you soaking wet?" He asked in confusion, dimming the bedside light with the force.

"Because you're son doesn't like taking baths" she commented with a smile "but he's clean now. Did you two manage to complete everything?"

"Yes my lady. We were thankfully very success" The Admiral spoke up, spreading Padme's smile from ear to ear. "I think I shall retire to my quarters if granted my Lord. I shall be here tomorrow morning at 0530"

"Permission granted Admiral" Vader spoke up, linking his arm around Padme's waist.

"I'm going to shower and then I'm heading to bed" she mumbled. "It's going to be an early rise tomorrow"

* * *

**To anybody wondering I'm going to address Vader as Anakin when he's spoken about by Padme or he does something cute or funny, he'll be Vader apart from in these moments just to avoid confusion.**

**Another thing I should bring up is I reply to reviews! I love connecting with you guys (ask PadawanSkywalker, we have a literal ongoing conversation over my reviews which I love XD) so please leave them, I don't mind constructive criticism at all as it makes me a better writer so if you have any don't be afraid to drop it, I don't bite I promise.**

**Fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it. (Yes I have a catchphrase because yes I suck)**

**\- Briar x**


	2. Family sunrise

**GUYS THE TRAILER OMG THE TRAILER! PALPATINE BOIS PALPATINE! AHHHH! **

* * *

Padme let out a small sigh, glancing down at the garden below her dangling feet clad in black boots. She was perched on the small balcony in her shared wing in the imperial palace, it may not have been huge but it had both a lovely view of the sun and the gardens below it. She glared up at the shining ball of heat once again, brushing pieces of her curly chocolate locks behind her ear. The sunrise was gorgeous, nothing compared to the Nabooian sun, but it still had a perfect element to it. After all, sunrise was Padme's favourite time of any day. It was the symbol of a fresh beginning, the hauntings of the previous night pushed away by one big ball of light, the fact the glorious colours matched both her husband's and young son's hair perfectly just added to the list of reasons it was a great time to be awake. As a young girl she often awoke earlier to watch the sunrise, however on those particular mornings she would force herself into bed earlier the night before, making sure she would be well rested for the new day of activities with her sister, she hadn't been able to do that last night. After returning with Luke and their new luxurious items she immediately set to work on bathing the young boy, the next day would be his first introduction to the galaxy and she wanted him to look his very best.

That had not gone the way the empress to be had planned.

"I still cannot believe our son, our precious little angel descended from the heavens, our proud and joy, would ever misbehave for his mother, soaking her in her best gown? No, not our Luke, I bet you just wanted to take a dip too" her husband had teased as she had emerged from her sons bedroom after putting the boy to bed, looking closer to a drowned Jawa than a former queen and soon to be empress of the galaxy. Thankfully it hadn't taken long to settle Luke into bed, and soon after cleaning herself up she was quick to fall asleep herself, thinking over her speech she would give after being crowned empress of the Galactic Empire.

"What a title" she mumbled to herself, covering her mouth as a yawn blossomed in the base of her throat. She knew Anakin wouldn't make stupid decisions, he wasn't a power-crazed lunatic like the former emperor had been, all her husband wanted was a family, he had just chosen the wrong path to get it.

She often wondered what life would have been like if Anakin had never turned, she wouldn't have sat through 22 gruelling years of being an imperial medic, her twins wouldn't have been separate, and she wouldn't be in her 40's and raising a toddler. After the traumatic events of watching her son scream in agony as his body mutilated itself, Padme had expected to come away looking older than her years, yet both her and Anakin had emerged from the situation looking... almost younger and much healthier. The few lines that laced over her forehead and under eyes had smoothed out into fresh peachy skin, her eyes seemed brighter and her hair darker. Anakin's hair also seemed to be losing its greyish tones and the yellow in his eyes lit up his whole face. They most definitely weren't as nice as his old, magnificent blue eyes that Luke had thankfully inherited, but the dark yellow certainly didn't make her husband any less handsome than he had been 20 years ago. A small breeze began to pick up, blowing away her loose strands of hair that danced in front of her eyes.

"It's too early to be in such a tight fitting outfit" she yawned, leaning backwards as the sunlight began to catch her face. Her black gown had cost her almost 2500 credits, but she was happy to say it wasn't the most expensive outfit she had ever worn. The outfits she had modelled while Queen of Naboo were ravishing but expensive, some costing almost a million republican credits, she wasn't quite sure what that translated to in the newer currency used by imperials but she was sure it was still a lot.

"Mama?" A little voice whimpered, causing the young looking woman to jump in shock. She smiled as she caught sight of her 3 year old son, hiding his face in his stuffed animal that she wasn't quite sure of the species.

"Good morning my little sunshine" she smiled, shifting her hips until her feet fell to the marble floor and beckoning the boy over with her black gloved hand. "You look ever so handsome my little one"

The blond boy blushed, hiding his face further into his stuffed animal. Luke was wearing a tight fitted black tunic with matching pants and black boots that shined as they caught the glare of the sun. "Care to watch the sunrise with me?"

The boy didn't offer his mother a verbal reply, instead running into her embrace and allowing her to scoop him up into her lap. "Where's Papa?"

"Busy talkin'" Luke yawned, snuggling up to his mother's embrace. "Came to find you. He say be in your room for 5 hunded"

"For 0500? Yes that makes sense, we need to meet up with the Admiral too, isn't that right?" She chuckled, planting a kiss on the back of Luke's blond curls. "You're tired, aren't you Luke?"

"Ickle bit" he mumbled, glancing up at Padme through his big blue eyes. "It super duper early"

"It is super duper early, you're right" the former queen giggled, lifting her son to sit in the crook of her arm. "The opening ceremony is at 0600, people from all over the planet, all over the galaxy have come to see you, Papa and I, isn't that exciting?"

"No" Luke replied bluntly. "Sleep e'citing"

"I'm almost certain you're the only little one I've ever met to find sleep exciting" she teased, running her hand in circular motions over her sons back. "After the opening ceremony, Mama and Papa will have some declarations to make and some laws to sign, while that takes place I'm sure you can sit back with Admiral Piett and you can sleep then, alright my baby? But only if you're extra good for Mama and Papa during the opening ceremony, you can wave to all the people down below" her attempts to excite the sleepy boy didn't seem to take any effect as he nuzzled into her neck, his hair tangling itself into her jewel incrusted neckless.

'Note to self, grab Japor snippet' she hummed in her head.

"I feel left out" another voice chuckled, catching Padme off guard for the second time in only a few minutes.

"Pity" She teased after recomposing herself, glancing over her shoulder and locking eyes with her husband.

"Oh Padme" Vader breathed, his voice barely above a whisper. "You look stunning my angel"

Padme felt a small blush creep into her cheeks, hopefully not too noticeable over her makeup choices. It wasn't as extravagant as her old choices during royal events, that she never personally liked but did as a tradition for her people, just the simple things with extra detail around her eyes.

"You look rather handsome yourself Je-" She stopped, clearing her throat to cut herself off from her sentence. As a way of teasing her husband during their time together before the birth of their child and the end of the republic she would constantly call him 'Jedi' instead of 'Anakin'. It wouldn't feel right to call him that anymore. He seemed to sense her discomfort as his smile softened and he joined his wife and son on the edge of the balcony. "Isn't this time of day gorgeous? Although I must say this won't be a daily occurrence from myself, as lovely as it is I'm certain I won't be feeling it tomorrow"

"Well tomorrow will be named a national holiday as it will be the new day of a new emperor, you and our little one can sleep in as much as you like. Speaking of, how is little Luke holding up with this early morning?"

"Need sleep Papa" Luke whined, outstretching his arms towards his father. Padme cooed softly as Anakin accepted the boy from his wife, holding him to his chest and placing a soft peck to their sons head. Silence hung over the family of three as the two adults stared into the others eyes, Padme's cheeks heated with a blush and Anakin smirked as she began to giggle.

"It's too early for your antics Mr. Sk- Mr. Vader, plus we have a child in our presence" she laughed, playfully pushing at her husbands shoulder.

"Now who said I was even suggesting that?" Vader responded, fake shock hovering in his tone.

"I'm no force user but I'm your wife, I know you all to well" Vader didn't get a chance to reply as the couple locked lips, enjoying the warmth they felt between one another before Luke cut them off.

"Icky" He giggled, pulling at his father's tunic that seemed to mirror his own. Both parents to the young prince shared glances, before ambushing their toddlers head with kisses and hugs. Luke squealed out in response, attempting to hide his head with his stuffed toy.

"Had enough little one?" Vader teased, pulling Luke up to his eye level.

"Yes!" Luke giggled, wrapping his arms around his father's head.

"Alright you two" Padme piped up. "I need to collect my Japor snippet before we go and find the Admiral and make our way to the front balcony for the speeches" She swivelled her hips to face the open arch way, her feet landing to the floor with a soft thud. Anakin followed her in pursuit, mumbling sweet nothings to their son as the boy pulled faces at his father.

"Never would've struck me as father material oh mighty Sith Lord" she stated briskly, glancing over her shoulder at her two beautiful men.

"I may be a sith but I'm also a father. I'd never treat our little one as harshly as I would the imperials" Vader replied, a smirk falling onto his lips. "You, on the other hand-"

"Stop being inappropriate when you're handling our toddler" she hissed in shock, stopping mid-step to take their tot from her husband.

"I'm not, he'll have to learn sooner or later-"

"Ani. He's. Three." She stated bluntly.

"I'm teasing you Padme. I was apprehensive to let our grown up son venture into the Executor alone, are you utterly convinced I'd teach my three year old about the reproduct-"

"Ani" she sighed, turning to face him with a hand on her hip. "Stop talking"

"Yes, of course your majesty" he grinned, adding a little bow to his step.

"You're insufferable sometimes"

"You love me" he winked, coiling his arm around his lovers waist.

"It's a good thing there's still essence of my old Ani in you"

"Padme" he sighed "I haven't changed my love, I've only gained more power"

"I know. I love you"

"I love you too"

The two grew so lost in one another's eyes neither of them heard the sounds of swishing door opening, or the echoing footsteps as Admiral Piett turned the corner and almost ran straight into the couple and their son. Luke didn't utter a word, just extended his arms to the man he trusted just as much as his parents.

"I apologise if I interrupted anything Lord Vader, Lady Vader" he rambled, clasping Luke's tiny hand in his own much larger one to stop the boy playing with his rank badge.

"It is us who should apologise Admiral, what a scene to make in a hallway. You can take Luke down to the main balcony if you'd like, Anakin and I will join you soon" Padme smiled, brushing one of Luke's curls behind his ear and taking Luke's toy from his loose grip.

"Yes your highness" the Admiral nodded, holding Luke securely to his side.

"Behave Luke" Vader smiled, lifting the boy's chin to meet his gaze. "We'll see you in a minute"

"Bye Mama, Bye Papa!" Luke giggled, waving over the Admirals shoulder. "They so gross with all the kissies"

Admiral Piett just smiled, allowing the prince to explain the short morning they'd already endured.

* * *

**What should Luke call Admiral Piett? The baby can't even say exciting so he most likely can't say Admiral **

**First of all happy Easter to anybody who celebrates, I'm not overly religious but I had a great day. **

**So I forgot to tell you guys but I have an Instagram, I post art, writing prompts, Star Wars Merch I own, I wouldn't call myself a cosplayer but I also give out ideas for homemade/everyday looks for movie characters. It is called starwars_Brose **

**Reviews: **

**PS' reply: Thank you for the kind words, I've seen the new trailer and omg I'm hype as hell, by the way thanks for not forgetting me! XD. Autocorrect was really screwing you over huh? And sure you can offer me whatever advice, writing or anything to be honest. I'm ordering new posters, and holy crap am I excited, I just have paper pictures/drawings around the room as of now so it'll be nice to have some real posters. I'm having one of young Obi-Wan because damn I love him, and another with Luke and Han because they're just such angels. I hope you're able to google up my Instagram if you can access it and you could see them once I've posted them. Until next time!**

**Lule de Zodiak reply: ¡Quizás ella hará! Garcias por revisar y leer **

**Reyella's reply: he's a sweetheart right? **

**Anyways fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want. (Please review! I love reading them!)**

**\- Briar x**


	3. Han's recovery

**GUYS THE TRAILER OMG THE TRAILER! PALPATINE BOIS PALPATINE! AHHHH!**

* * *

Han let out a groan as the chrono on the wall ticked by incredibly slowly, each second taunting him with a long wait. He was shut up in the rebellion medbay due to his hibernation sickness. He was able to make things out a bit better than when he had first been released, he could see the rusting metals and the decaying pipes of the medical walls. Of course the medbay was nothing fancy, if anything it didn't meet the expectations of a sanitary medical ward at all and if part of the empire or any regular hospital facility it would be immediately closed down, but they were struggling freedom fighters, they couldn't do anything about it. He glanced impatiently at the chrono once again, Wedge Antilles had said Leia would arrive soon after they landed with their fleet, yet he'd been in their for at least over an hour. He tried to use his time wisely, attempting to piece together everything that had happened while he was away, but Han knew he was grasping at straws. Wedge had explained bits of the situation to him on their flight back from Tatooine, that his sight would return soon and that Lando and Chewie would join them back at the fleet as soon as they could. He had tried to bring Luke into the conversation, he missed the boy almost as much as he'd missed his ship but Wedge hadn't answer him, just nervously chuckled and changed the subject. Thanks to the medical droid hovering across the room Han knew he could now distinguish facial expressions and body outlines, defining light sources hadn't been an issue to begin with, he just needed some real people to test it on and communicate with. The queasiness had settled and his limbs began to feel a little looser the more he stretched his legs and cracked his knuckles.

"So when am I allowed to leave again?" He asked the medical droid impatiently.

"When General Organa allows it" it replied sullenly, causing Han to huff out once again.

"Well when is she coming? You know I'm going to be fine you may as well just let me go-" But the hissing of the door opening cut him off.

"If you keep moaning about the fact you're locked up here then I'm just not going to clear you" came a feminine chuckle from the newly opened entrance. He easily recognised it as the princess. She perched herself down on the edge of the medical cot, taking his slighter larger hand in her own. "How are you feeling Han?"

"Like a herd of Banthas just trampled me. My vision is getting better at least. How long was I out for? You've got a lot to catch me up on"

"7 months" she replied, rubbing her smooth hands over his. "Things haven't been the same without you, we've really needed you" the brunette paused. "I've really needed you. Things really haven't been smooth sailing for us. Things would go wrong, then they'd get better and then fall flat on their face again. I'm sure it would have been sooner if we were just able to pick up Luke and jump straight into a plan" Han straightened up at the mention of his best friend, where was the kid anyway?

"I tried to ask Antilles about Luke, but he just changed the subject completely, so while we're on the subject I want to know what's happened to him. Can't believe I'm saying this but I've missed that little brat. He wasn't dumb enough to fall into Vader's trap was he?"

"Well" she began, her nose and sweet brown eyes finally became crisp against her distorted skin in Han's vision. The news certainly didn't seem good, her tone made his chest tight and his stomach become queasier than it had been with his sickness.

"Leia" he whispered warily "What's happened to Luke?"

* * *

"Princess!" Wedge Antilles shouted as he raced through the EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate, his fleet had just come into its orbit and he once the news Luke Skywalker was onboard came to him he became desperate to see his old friend. "Princess, where is Commander Skywalker?" She put her finger to her lips, throwing her right hand behind her and pointing to a closed door.

"Finally sleeping, it's taken almost 3 days to get him to sleep, so shut it" she hissed, folding her arms as the new commander of Luke's old squadron skidded to a halt.

"What happened to him? And don't say I don't have the right to know, he's one of my best friends" Wedge snapped back, Leia's heated mood rubbing off on him very quickly.

"He- Oh just come in and see for yourself" she took his hand roughly, pulling him through the doors that led to Luke's private room. Neither of them spoke, both just stared at Luke's broken facial expressions as the young man slept. "If you wake him, I'm going to personally destroy you, do you understand how long it's taken to get him to just attempt sleep?"

"Three days like you said. I think you could do with a lie down your highness, you seem a little on edge" Wedge snorted, lowering his voice to a whisper as Luke moaned. "I won't wake him, I won't even stay here if you don't want me to. I just want to know what happened to him" Leia took a breath, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"He- fell into Darth Vader's trap, he wants Luke for his force abilities. We don't know what happened up there but he was beaten pretty hard, his entire body is bruised black and blue, he had his right hand completely amputated but it's been fitted with a prosthetic" silence hung between the two for a moment, Wedge attempted to absorb the information.

"Luke doesn't look his age right? He looks younger, why would Vader want to hurt what he would think is a child?" Wedge snarled, pacing around the small medical room in anger.

"Because it's Darth Vader, that Psychopath doesn't have a soul, he doesn't care Wedge. After what he's done to me, I can only imagine what he did to Luke, psychologically he's been corrupted. And you know what sickens me? He use to be a Jedi Knight, I've never been told who, but whoever it was must've been a horrible, manipulative, downright-"

"Calm down. You don't want to wake him" Wedge hushed, resting a hand on Leia's shoulder as the young woman crumpled to the ground. "You need to rest your highness. Your well-being is just as important as Luke's. I'll stay here with him while you go the 'fresher, clean yourself up and get some rest.

"I can't stand that horrible excuse of a man. I know it isn't so but I feel he targets me on a personal level, he tortured me, he destroyed my planet, he froze the man I- care deeply about and then broke the person I look to as a brother, he broke our only hope" Leia whimpered, curling her knees up to her chest. Wedge crouched down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. It wasn't everyday the face of the rebellion broke down in front of someone.

"You really should get some rest. Luke will need you princess, and you can't show him how this is affecting you, he needs you to cry on, just like your crying on me, alright? Go and rest, please"

"I will. Thank you Wedge, for allowing me to have that moment. I just can't stand what he's done to Luke, he's been through so much and all Vader is doing it adding to his pain, it's already internally destroying him"

"What do you mean?"

"He won't sleep, he barely eats anything, he only drinks when I make him, he just lies motionless, whimpering self pity phrases to himself. Usually I would snap at him, tell him to pull himself together but- I can feel it Wedge, I can feel he's losing his will to carry on, something Vader did or said has broken his passion"

"Luke Skywalker? Broken? Not if I have anything to say about it. He'd probably prefer captain Solo over me but I'm all he's got male wise. When we reach the new base transfer me to the shared bunk and allow whoever originally was going to occupy it to take mine and Luke's individual ones. I'll make sure he's eating and drinking, he's not giving up on my watch"

"Be gentle with him Antilles, he's fragile" the princess warned, pulling herself off the floor and slowly edging towards the door.

"I know Luke, have done since Yavin, he's in good hands. Now go and get some rest for force sake" she nodded, exiting while watching the man approach the slightly younger charge.

* * *

Several weeks had gone by since the rebels had moved to their new base. As requested Wedge and Luke were assigned the shared bunk, which the blond boy rarely left, and Leia often had to visit them throughout the day, which she was doing earlier than usual that particular morning. Wedge had been right when he said he'd make sure Luke didn't give up, he had been a helpful asset in persuading the young man to at least eat from time to time, and despite his horrible nightmares Luke still slept frequently, even if it was random slots in the day instead of throughout the night. Without giving a second thought she walked on through the entrance, catching both of the males attention. Luke was curled up in his bed, only his blond hair and blue eyes poking out from the beige covers, Wedge was completely sat up against the wall, his bare chest exposed to the small draft swimming through the room.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Wedge snapped, pulling the blankets over his chest as the woman came into their view.

"Ever heard of rising when you're supposed to? Come on you lazy pair of gundarks, get up. You're eating in the mess hall with me and the council today" she smiled, pulling down the ripped fabric they used to block out the heavy sunlight.

"And who elected you Princess of where I eat my breakfast?" Wedge huffed, shielding his eyes and glancing over at Luke, who timidly pulled the blankets over his head completely.

"You can stay here if you must, but I want Luke to come with me, it's about time you got some fresh air. If you're not coming Wedge at least make sure he gets dressed. I'll wait outside"

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Wedge grumbled, causing Leia to smile triumphantly, however it faltered when Luke didn't move.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly, perching down next to her friend and peeling back the blankets to reveal his worried face.

"I know what the council have been saying about me" he whispered, glancing up at Leia through his dull eyes. "I know they think I'm an imperial spy, I don't even know why I'm bothering-"

"None of that. You've been doing really well, I don't want to hear any 'I shouldn't be here, I'm useless' because if it wasn't for you, everyone on that council would be very dead after the Death Star got to them. Back me up here Leia" Wedge snapped, throwing the blanket onto the floor and leaping from his bed.

"He's not wrong Luke, it doesn't matter what they think. And when we defeat the empire and you prove them all wrong, won't that feel amazing?" Luke just nodded his reply, allowing Leia to pull him into a sitting position. "I won't force you to sit with the council but I do want you to come eat in the mess hall. It'll do you good to leave the bunk for a little while, and I'm sure the rogues want to see you, I've heard they've missed you"

"Excuse you but I'm a great commander" Wedge teased, pulling on the undershirt he often wore under his flightsuit. "But she's right, they do ask me about you all the time, we'll sit with them if you want"

Luke pondered the idea in his head, glancing between his only friends. Before everything had gone horribly wrong he often ate in the Falcon with Han. They'd watch holo-vids and enjoy one another's company, and a morning wouldn't go by without Han teasing him over something, whether it'd be 'doll eyes' or his short height, he picked a new feature everyday but at least they had a little routine going.

"I miss Han" he grumbled, resting his head on his arms that lay over his knees.

"I'm going to meet you both down at the mess hall" Wedge muttered, sliding on his boots. "I'll save you both a seat at the rogues table alright?" Both Leia and Luke nodded as Wedge left, leaving the two to comfort one another over Hans absence.

"I know, I miss him too. But he wouldn't want you to shut yourself inside like this would he?" Luke tossed the idea over in his head before smiling a cheeky little grin. Leia was pretty much dumbfounded, Luke hadn't smiled since Bespin.

"I mean we use to shut ourselves up in the Falcon but I guess not" he chuckled, pulling himself from the tangle of blankets to get dressed.

"That's the smile I've missed so much. Come on, don't want to keep Commander Impatient waiting do we?" She teased, standing up and stretching out her arms. "I'll wait outside for you, don't be too long alright?"

"Sounds like your Commander Impatient" Luke teased, grabbing his clean clothes from the trunk under his bed and heading for the small 'fresher.

"Just because I want the Luke I know and love back doesn't mean you can be a patronising little brat!" She called, heading for the door.

"Me? A brat? Never!"

* * *

Days began to bleed into weeks as Leia and Wedge made big progress, Luke was now emerging from his bunk to eat all meals, he would sit in the hanger and help Wedge modify his X-Wing, and he'd even help fend off creatures that decided power cables were tastier than whatever small creature they usually preyed on in the forest, they were slowly yet surely getting the Luke they had missed back. That evening the three were sat amongst the few rogues and council members who had stayed back for supper, Wedge and Leia sipping at whatever kind of alcoholic beverage served that night while Luke just drank water. He only ever drank when Han was around.

"This lizard right? Bigger than Luke, although that isn't too hard, chewing on this cable? And BAM! I shot it right in the chest, grey blood everywhere" Wedge explained, most likely elaborating the story in his tipsy state. "Honestly you guys should've been there"

"Can't be as good as the ones that Luke and I got the other day, right shortie?" One of the rogues laughed, giving Luke a nudge under the table.

"Yeah it was pretty big, I was bigger of course" he chuckled, watching Wedge roll his eyes.

"Must've been a baby then, like you Lukey" Wes Jason teased, leaning down and pinching Luke's cheek.

"Aye lay off him" Leia tutted, yanking the older man's hands off of Luke face. "You can all stop being jerks"

"It's just banter Princess. He knows that" Wedge explained, wrapping an arm around Luke's shoulders. "So Mon Mothma, when are you sending Luke on a new mission? Everyone knows he needs it"

"Yes, he could do a scout run with me and Wedge right?" Wes asked, patting Luke on the head as the blond sipped his plain water.

"We'd be happy to send Luke on a cargo run, wouldn't want to send you into battle as we're worried about your emotional state, but as soon as the medical droids say you're strong enough you'll most definitely be the first we ask" the surrounding rebels cheered at the woman's declaration.

"Thank you" Luke blushed, brushing a piece of his blond hair behind his ear. "I appreciate that a lot, and thank you for taking into my mental problems right now, I think I'm finally ready to admit what happened on B-Bespin has affected me negatively"

"About time" Wedge cheered, grabbing Luke's hand and raising it as if he'd won some kind of race.

"It would be nice to fly again, I have to admit. I just don't want to let anybody down, you know I care about the rebellion, and all of you"

"Oh Luke, you won't let us down" Leia smiled, placing a peck on his cheek.

"Sure you wouldn't Skywalker" Adon Fox snarled, rolling his eyes as everyone frowned at him "oh you're all so blind aren't you? I mean you're only just an imperial spy, they're going to let you go on a big secret mission right?" Both Luke and Leia frowned at the red-faced pilot, some rebels snarled while the others rolled their eyes disapprovingly.

"Come on Adon, we all know you've been jealous of Luke's position for years, just because he's had a tiny hiccup doesn't mean you can start on him" one of the older pilots sighed, resting their hand over Luke's. "You shouldn't bring him down like that, you should be encouraging him to get better, like General Organa and Commander Antilles"

"Oh silly me, of course I forgot. Don't worry Lukey, you're already on one, shame it's for the wrong side" he taunted, swinging down the last of his beverage.

"Oh piss off Fox, nobody has time for your kriffing shit, leave Luke alone and DON'T make fun of his name " Wedge snapped, pulling his arm around Luke's slumped shoulders.

"Defend him all you want Commander Antilles, you're the first one he'll kill, he'll play it off as an accident, everyone will believe him, nobody will know, with his big blue eyes and hair so soft and sweet you'll melt when you touch it, that's what they all say, Luke Skywalker wouldn't hurt a fly! When they don't really know he's the spawn of the emperor himself!" Wedge was quick to jump to his feet, slamming down his flask with a bang. Both Wes and Leia pulled Luke out from the bench and began dragging him towards the exit, but they weren't fast enough as Wedge was quick to pound his fist into Adon's face. Leia yanked the boys hand roughly and Luke took the hint he should probably leave with her, he could still hear the shouts as the rebels attempted to pull Wedge off the rude man.

"Don't you ever speak about Luke like that again! If anyone is an emperor spawn it's you!"

* * *

"The following week Luke demanded a mission, he was so determined to show how he wasn't a spy and how he could fight the imperials that he wouldn't leave Mon Mothma alone until she gave him a one. He left, and when passing over Jablim he just went, he wasn't shot down, some people believe it was a suicide attempt, Adon seems to think it as guilt that drove him to do what he did, I think he's still alive, I think it was the Executor, I think Vader has him" Leia explained, wiping away a tear that trickled down her cheek as she recalled the events.

"I don't think Luke's dead" Han mumbled, barely audible to the princess who fell into his hold. "He's not dead, I know he's not dead. Luke is no coward, he'd never do that? He held he for over 10 minutes before she spoke up again.

"Other news is apparently the empire has a new heir, a prince. We scouted the Executor but unfortunately we lost a lot of men, it was a dumb decision. And the only person who knew this prince's identity is now dead, we're no further along in either cases"

"I'm sorry to say this princess but I don't care about any imperial brat, I care about Luke, I refuse any mission that isn't to do with Luke's whereabouts. I'll go on my own personal mission for the kid" Han states determinedly, hitting the palm of his hand with his fist.

"Leia, Captain Solo" Wedge panted, leaning on the wall as the two turned to face him. "Come- Come now! Holo-net- on the projected. Very important- Mon- Mon Mothma- sent me- need to catch my breath. Ran as - fast as I could" The two rebels pounced off the bed, chasing Wedge through the empty hallways of their base.

* * *

**I'm not dead! At least I don't think I am, are any of us really alive anyway? Well never mind, please don't kill me for taking so long in posting, I was really struggling. But now I'm back, and I think I know where I'm going with all of this too so maybe a new chapter will be up throughout the next week as I'm off school for Easter. Also, happy Easter to anybody who celebrates, I'm actually not overly religious nor do I really like chocolate but I had an amazing barbecue with my family (my mum spilt beer all over my dad, who aren't even married anymore, I'm lucky they get on well) **

**OKAY I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THIS BEFORE; I've got an instagram account, I post my art there, updates on stories, story ideas and all sorts of Star Wars related things (AU concepts, memes and facts, stuff like that) if you're able to please give it a follow! It would mean a lot to me! The name of it is sw_artbybriar**

**Review replies:**

**PS's reply: thank you for the kind words, I have seen the trailer and I'm very hype, like ridiculously hype, thanks for not forgetting me too XD wow autocorrect was really screwing you over wasn't it? And of course you can offer me advice, I'm all for it to make myself a better writer. Random thing I gotta tell you, I've got a problem with my ear lobe right now, my mum said if I'd let her pierce the lump she'd buy me a new poster, but I can't find one the same size as my beauty and the beast poster, so instead I'm ordering two, one of Mark Hamill and the other of young Obi-Wan cause damn I have a crush on both of them. I know you said your parents are very strict so if you can't follow my Instagram I understand but I'm going to post a photo when they come and I'm sure you'd like to see, until next time! (Which I hope isn't nearly as long as this time) **

**Lule de Zodiak reply: ¡Quizás ella lo hará! Gracias por revisar y leer **

**Reyella: isn't he just a sweetheart? **

**Anyway everyone, fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it (please leave a review!) **

**\- Briar x**


	4. Vader family

Both Han and Leia followed Wes into their main conference bay where Mon Mothma, Corporal Blin and a large amount of their pilots sat waiting for them, each with worried glints in their eye.

"General Organa, Captain Solo, Thank you for joining us on such short notice. Of course we would've allowed Captain Solo more time to recover if we hadn't deemed this urgent, but this is the biggest news we've had since the formation of our rebellion" Mon Mothma began, gliding over to the rusty holo-projector as Han, Leia and Wes perched on three free chairs coincidentally free amongst the large group of pilots watching with anticipation. "Now, this may come as a shock to everybody, it completely shocked up when we first found out. Please everyone remain calm, but-" she took a long breath. "We have the true identity of the man under the hood, the man beneath Darth Vader"

Murmurs immediately shot up throughout the crowd, distorted mumbles gathering around the room, leaving a toxic taste in the air.

"He's converted back to the light?" Leia asked, slightly louder than everybody else. "I'll believe it when Alderaan reforms"

"No" Corporal Blin spoke up, silencing everybody immediately. "He is certainly still a Sith, it's common knowledge amongst us elders that the Sith have yellow or sometimes even orange eyes, much like Vader still does, however he has been presented without that cloak used to hide his face, and to make matters worse he has a very attractive woman and a young child with him"

"And why is Darth Vader's love life any of our concern?" Leia snapped, rising to her full height.

"The attack made on the Imperial Star Destroyer months ago that cost us Adon Fox, two of his squadron members and Wedge Antilles was an attempt to find and save that young Imperial prince" Mon explained, readjusting the fuzziness of the projection device. "We believe this little boy is him"

"Why is this any of our concern? Do any of you really think he has any control over the vast laws everybody in the galaxy is caged within! You cannot tell me that this is going-" she stopped as Han gave her a cool look, his lips pursed in pure frustration as he stared at the holo-projector. "What?"

"Oh nothing, I'm pretty sure they're waiting for you to shut up so they can show us what they want to show us" he commented snidely, pulling Leia back onto the seat despite her snap in protest. "At least hear what they've got to say"

"Thank you Captain. General we can assure you this isn't a waste of your time" Mon smiled as calmly as she could, Leia had to appreciate the woman could handle a lot of things without cracking under the pressure. "We were not able to gather you all before the speech was over, however we have found a news report analysing the beginning of the ceremony and everything said by Vader" she stepped aside and allowed the projection to show.

Atop of a large balcony to the Imperial Palace stood a tall and quite frankly very handsome man, his blondish browning hair seemed to match his perfectly golden eyes and the scar running over his right eye made his tanned face look all the more muscular. Beside him was a woman dressed in a slimming black gown that showed off her figure amazingly, so much so it reminded Leia of those fake dolls she'd had as a child that gave girls unrealistic body expectations, the woman's brown hair fell in curls down her back and pink lips made her cheeks and collarbone pop in the sunlight. While her left arm was threaded through Vader's, her right arm held a very small child, a head of blond curls resting down against his mother's chest while his blue eyes looked to his father with admiration.

"I don't like the fact they're all so attractive" Wes muttered under his breath in disgust.

"You can't call a toddler attractive" Han hissed from beside him.

"After the death of ruthless dictator Emperor Palpatine our Galactic Empire is taking on it's new leader, Emperor Vader along with his wife and son. Will this fallen Jedi be able to balance a life with his family and ruling an entire empire. Stay tuned as we explain every aspect of our new leaders opening ceremony speech" Han found himself rolling his eyes as the twi'lek woman on screen attempted to engage the little audience she most likely had. The projections switched back to the family of three high up above the adoring crowd, all standing with large smiles.

"Citizens of Coruscant, Comrades from our neighbouring imperial core planets and people of our entire galaxy watching from their own homes, the knowledge I am about to bestow upon you all is surely going to change many views today. Views of old and young, views of human and alien alike, and especially the views those of the terrorist association, the Rebellion 'Freedom' Fighters" the crowd began to roar with boos and hisses at the mention of the rebels, causing a few pilots to hurl a few insults back at the projector. "From this day onwards our Galactic Empire will no longer be dictated with an iron fist, it will no longer torture the citizens of our galaxy with it's anti-freedom reign, for Emperor Palpatine is no longer controlling this government. Instead I, Lord Emperor Vader, shall rule from here on until my death with two companions at my side" Vader stepped aside and allowed the woman holding the small boy to step forward, passing over the child to Vader.

"Is she crazy?!" Leia growled to herself. "That poor little boy"

"My first is my beloved and beautiful Wife Padme Naberrie-Vader, the new empress to our Galactic Empire" the crowd filled with applause as Padme waved to politely, her small smile widening as people shouted words over her beauty and their admiration for her. "And my second, my young son Lucas Vader, Imperial Prince and Second in line to the throne" once again Vader stepped forward and lifted the boy higher into his arms, Luke peeking out his face towards the crowd.

"What a sweet boy, stick around folks there was a lot more where that came from. I think we can all agree that our new Emperor is going to be a raging success. Back to you Vieta"

Mon re-dimmed the projection as it cut back to a human woman stood in one of the lower streets in Coruscant. The whole room had been stunned to complete silence as every rebel contemplated the result of their situation in front of them.

"How-" Leia muttered as she rose from her chair, the first to break the awkward silence. "But I mean- that's surely impossible is it not?"

"That is, without a doubt, fallen Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, and that young woman next to him is Senator Padme Amidala Naberrie. My initial thoughts were she had been preserved in some sort of carbonite and has recently been unfrozen by the emperor or Vader himself, but then it dawned upon me that Anakin Skywalker would not be this young if he had been alive all of these years. He too must have been preserved and is taking on the lie he always has been Vader" Mon explained, her face so plain Leia couldn't decipher her true thoughts on the matter "while it is good news we know of the new Emperor's real identity we are yet to discover what his real plans and motives are, we can't attack without motive as that would make us a terrorist organisation"

"On one hand this guy is a Sith Lord, and Siths aren't very well known for their kind nature, but on the other hand he's a husband and a father. For his son to be so calm around him Vader couldn't treat the boy too badly" Wes questioned.

"Wait just one kriffing second" Han spoke up. "Are we just going to forget the fact Luke Skywalker is the son of Anakin Skywalker, and how that blond haired blue eyed child looks remarkably like our own Commander of Rogue squadron, not to mention his name is Lucas. Does that not alarm anybody else? I at least thought you'd be interest Princess, Janson" Murmurs floated throughout the room over Han's claim, some agreeing and others brushing it aside as his hibernation sickness.

"What exactly are you suggesting Solo? Skywalker betrayed and abandoned the rebellion to go on some sort of happily ever after with his father?" Corporal Blin questioned, raising his eyebrows as Han's statement.

"No! He's been brainwashed and somehow regressed to that young age, it'd be kriffing weird if their son was older than his parents. Luke has always wanted family but he knows right from wrong, he's our rebel and he has people who have filled those family gaps in for him. I'm telling every single one of you right here, right now, Luke Skywalker would not have gone down without a fight. Now you lot can do whatever you want on your next attacks, but don't include me unless it has anything to do with getting our Luke back" nobody in the room uttered a word as Han strutted away, leaving everybody behind in stunned silence.

* * *

"And from this day forth our Galactic Empire will grow, we will thrive under our new leadership, we will flourish under the freedom your new Emperor has to offer. The coronation ceremony shall begin shortly at approximately 0800, it will be viewable to the public through the news public streaming across the holonet and I look forward to speaking with you all during the public ceremony later on this evening" Padme smiled, waving her hand regally as she turned and relinked her arm through Anakin's. The family of three gave one final look to the crowd before they glided through the slightly open curtain, Luke sat in the dark lord's arms.

"You were magnificent" Vader smiled, a hint of affection glittered in his tone. "I'm almost convinced they preferred you over me, the crowd was going- how did you put it little one?"

"Super duper loud" Luke grumbled, glaring at his father through his long eyelashes. Vader couldn't blame his little one for losing his golden boy persona, the three year old was running on very little sleep.

"Quite right little one. They loved your mother, she's a true Empress"

"Oh stop it both of you" she giggled. "It was a family effort, at least I would say. Luke you were so well behaved, Mama is so proud of you" she praised, running a hand through his blond hair while he let out a long yawn. "I bet you're sleepy huh? Will Firmus be joining us for the coronation ceremony?"

"We decided previously he would safe guard Luke while we attend to the document side of the royalty transition. However I don't trust Luke will want to sit still for hours on end, especially when he is so tired" Vader explained briefly.

"Well then, we shall go and find Admiral Piett and then Lukey can take a long nap, how about that my angel?" Padme cooed, much to Luke's annoyance.

"No, you go and prepare for the next ceremony, you'll want to re-freshen your make up or whatever it is you women do, I shall take Luke to find the Admiral" Vader insisted, applying a few gentle kisses to Padme cheeks. "Especially with that smudge on your lower lip"

"I had a smudge on my lower lip?! And you didn't tell me?" She gasped, covering her mouth with her petite hands. "What if the public get all riled about it, what if they know what we did?"

"We had a short break from toddler duty, we kissed very-" he paused as he looked into Luke's blue, sleepy and innocent eyes. "Passionately, all married couples do. Now go and freshen up, I'll rejoin you in our chambers once this little one is in safe hands"

"Okay, whatever you say dear. See you in a little while Luke, Mama loves you"

"I loves you too Mama" He slurred, his eyes slowly drooping as he rested against his father's broad shoulders. The two lovers left in separate directions to fulfil their mini-missions before their 30 minutes ran out.

"I walk" Luke spoke up, glancing at the politicians as they strode past his father with simple "congratulations my new Emperor" or "you're son will make a fine leader one day". Vader shook his head with a smile as Luke snuggled his face shyly away from any unwanted attention.

"Not yet Luke, we need to get there as quick as possible. You can walk back to your bedroom with Admiral Piett" Vader comforted, planting a kiss atop his sons head when he found themselves alone in a corridor. "Good boy"

"I always good boy Papa"

"Very true son, I think I can see the Admiral" Vader had instructed Admiral Piett to meet him at the entrance to his own private wing after the speeches had ended as he had watched the ceremony from the politicians balcony below, mainly to keep a watchful eye for any protesters.

"I sees him too" Luke pointed out at the shortish man came into view, leaning up against the wall and flipping frequencies in his comlink. "Hi Adme" Vader bit down on his lip to prevent a laugh erupting from this throat at Luke's new dubbed nickname for the Admiral.

"Hello young Luke. May I just begin by saying the speeches were spectacular my lord" the Admiral began, automatically taking Luke from his father like it was second nature.

"I was good"

"Yes you were my young prince"

"Thank you Admiral. I'd prefer it if Luke isn't present during the coronation ceremony, he hasn't had very much sleep and would not take well to sitting still for hours upon end while Padme and I make declarations and sign documents. I'd prefer you to stay with him the whole time yet if their is any reason for your need to depart assign 2 stormtroopers to stand guard at his room while you're gone"

"Perfectly understood my Lord. Shall I contact you specifically if anything goes wrong with the young prince?"

"Yes, I will be able to respond during the three intervals" Vader explained, taking Luke one last time to give the boy a hug. "Behave for the Admiral and get some force forsaken sleep, you don't want to be sleepy when you get your turn to speak do you?"

"No Papa, I go straight sleep right now" Luke giggled, waving at his father as the man began to descend the corridor. "Buh-Bye!"

"Come on then young prince, let's get you to your bed chambers then" The Admiral smiled.

* * *

**I can't write political stuff, I really suck at it. **

**Reviews:**

**Pink ranger's reply: thank you so much! I like your username by the way! **

**PS' reply: no need to apologise, don't blame you really, because Loki though. Sorry for the confusion, those little clips where Luke is with the rebels take place between Bespin and the start of My Angels Nose, it's sort of a flashback instead of just a boring conversation between Leia and Han, I assume they rescue Han with Wedge instead of Luke and instead of being crazy elaborate like Luke they just have a simpler plan, I'll try and make that less confusing when I rewrite. My posters are due to come between Tuesday and Friday so I've gotta put up with a week of school first, I'm so dreading going back as I get my exam results and I know I've done awful, in my defence I was very rattled because one of my papers hadn't been modified and they made me do it through my lunch hour so I was then stressed for my next exam (due to my eye problems all my work is made bigger so I can read it) I don't have any shirts but my bedroom is just Star Wars filled, from action figures to drawings to posters and books. Oooo what character is on my month? My birthday is in June by the way. I've changed his scar to the other eye, sorry I didn't realise sooner, I'm sure if it was Luke I'd be the same with small details so it's fine XD to draw I use an app called 'ibisPaint X' it's available on IOS but not sure about anything else. Hope this chapter was okay**

**Anyways, fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it. (Please review) **

**\- briar x **


	5. Regina

Luke sat on the floor of his bedroom, frowning at the tallish droid in front of him. After waking up from a very long nap, Luke wanted to play with Artoo, he got bored of snuggling with Jam the teddy bear and running around with his spaceships, now he wanted to play with Artoo. His father had said it wasn't scary, and wouldn't hurt him, but he did talk too much, like Papa did.

"Adme, why won't it make noise?" Luke whined, turning to face the Admiral, who was perched on the couch and staring deeply into the holoprojector screen. Luke didn't understand why his Mama and Papa were so interesting, the Admiral and him saw them everyday!

"He's powered down Luke, so he wouldn't disrupt any of the celebrations" he answered distantly, fully absorbed in the commotion on screen.

"You turn him on for me?" He asked hopefully, poking and prodding at Artoo's openings and switches. "Please please"

Admiral Piett smirked as Luke blinked his big blue eyes at him, attempting to persuade him.

"Of course I can, but try not to cause a mess, we will be leaving to meet your parents in around an hour or so"

Luke shuffled on his knees and allowed the Admiral to crouch down, watching intensely so he knew what to push in case he needed to turn Artoo on himself. Suddenly the droid sprang to life, a long string of whistle and beeps filled the room.

"Thank you!"

"One moment Luke, security are trying to contact me"

* * *

"Luke, don't leave your room. I will be right back, okay?"

Luke knew he was going to be in big trouble for ignoring what the Admiral had told him to do, but his room wasn't big enough to ride around on Artoo, he had to use the corridor. It wasn't like he was going anywhere else, he was just playing. In fact, he was having the time of his life, zipping through the hallways on his new best friend.

"We have to get back before Adme, or I be in trouble okay?" Luke whispered to his droid, giggling as Artoo replied in a series of whistles. "An' I don't want trouble, I-" but Luke stopped, the sound of opening doors startling the young prince. "Come on, round here"

Artoo wheeled himself behind a large post at Luke's command, neither droid or toddler uttering a word as light footsteps began to echo around the grand hallway. Luke could feel his knees shaking and his lower lip trembling. What if it was the bad man who always had the high ground, or the other bad man in black who took away his real hand when he was a baby. The blond screwed his eyes shut as a shadow began to loom across the wall, it wasn't a big beast ...

What Luke originally thought was somebody out to eat him, turned out to be a pretty girl. Her hair was a blondish colour, which seemed to travel down her back in two long braids. Her eyes were dark brown rimmed with a hazelish green, and she was extremely small.

"She not scary" Luke whispered to Artoo, sitting himself upright on his friends dome. "Hello!"

The girl jumped in the air, whirling around to face Luke and Artoo. "You lost?"

"Um- a little" she whispered to herself, nervously shuffling her feet.

"Come here! Meet my friend!" Luke beckoned her over, excitedly giggling as Artoo rode out of the shadows. "This Artoo! He talks too much, that's what my Papa says"

"He's cute" she giggled, outstretching her hand to pat the droids head. "I never had a droid of my own before"

"He's not mine, he Adme's and Papa's, but he's my friend. I'm Luke"

"Hi Luke, I'm Regina"

"You want to come back to my room with me? I have lots of fun games! My mama and me got them yesterday, then you won't have to be all by yourself" Luke suggested, pointing to Artoo's leg platforms. "Stand on them and I take you there"

"You live here?" She asked in awe, her white boots barely gripping onto Artoo's metal. "Wow"

"Yeah. This is where me an' Mama an' Papa live, and Ad-"

"Luke!" Both children jumped in surprise, Luke grimaced at the sight of his father's second in command came into view. "Luke, I thought I told you to wait in your room, you had me worried sick! Don't you ever do that again"

Luke felt his lip wobble slightly as the Admiral lifted him off of Artoo and held him in a tight hug, which he returned straight away.

"I'm sorry, I no do it again! But I got bored, an' look! I made a new frien'!" The blond whimpered into the Admirals shoulder, pathetically pointing down to Regina, who was hidden behind Artoo. "That's Regina, she was on her own"

"Hello" she whispered shyly, hiding her face in her long sleeves. Admiral Piett had to marvel at how pretty the girl was, long eyelashes hid her irises that were multiple shades, and her white dress hid what he could only assume were very petite hands.

"Where are you parents?" The Admiral asked suspiciously, dropping to his knees and beckoning the girl out of her hiding position. "You must be lost"

"Um-" she began, whatever she was trying to conjure in her throat began to die out before it could reach her lips, causing the admiral to become quite alarmed. "I don't have a daddy sir. I was taken away from my mummy, she was bad. I live with Mister Grand Admiral Motti. He fostered me 'cause I-"

She paused.

"Because?"

"If I say, I'll get in trouble" she mumbled. Luke glanced out at the girl from his position huddled against Admiral Piett's neck, he frowned as she once again began to stutter, her hands recognisably shaking underneath the fabric of her sleeve. "Please don't tell him you found me here, he told me to wait in the speeder and if I didn' then I'd be punished, b-but I wanted to explore and I didn't think I'd be in the way, I didn't know people lived here. I'm really really sorry sir"

"You don't have to apologise, he left an underage child unattended in a speeder, which is technically against the law" Admiral Piett sighed, shifting Luke into the crook of his right elbow while extending his right hand to the girl. "But I can only imagine the stress he may be under, taking a child into care is a big responsibility and I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt." Regina slowly shifted her foot into the light, followed by the rest of her body. The Admiral smiled as she took his unclasped hand, folding his fingers over her smooth skin as gently as he could. "Come along Artoo, I assume Admiral Motti will be attending the ceremony with Luke's parents. I'd prefer it personally if you were to stay with Luke and I until the ceremony is over, I was just tending to a riot gathering outside the palace and it wouldn't be safe to leave you alone. Are you okay with this Regina?"

"Yes sir. You can call me Rey, I like it better than my name 'cause it's not the name my real daddy wanted for me" she explained, her timid exterior slowly melting away to reveal a cheerful, peppy child.

"Can I walk with her?" Luke piped up, lifting his head from the Admiral's shoulder.

"Are you going to run off again?" He asked with an arched brow, ignoring the giggle sounding from below. "I'm being very serious Luke, you are very lucky you mean a great deal to me, otherwise I'd be less easy on you. Do not run off again, okay?"

"Yes, 'm still really sorry" Luke smiled, brushing a piece of hair behind his ear. "Pinkie promise no runnin' off again"

"Let's keep off on the promises we all know you won't be able to keep" he chuckled, falling to a halt and allowing Luke to the floor.

Growing up on Axxila, the Admiral had never really been very good with children, he was an only child and often found the local children to be annoying and really idiotic. It was clear as to why he felt so close to Luke, he had been caring for the boy, even as a teenager, for over a month now, and after all the boy was Vader's son, so they would have to get along either way. But he couldn't understand why he felt so close to the little girl he hardly knew anything about. "Tell me Rey, how old are you?"

"I'm almost four standard years old" she said proudly.

"You're very articulate for your age"

"What's that mean?" Both children asked, glancing at one another in confusion.

"Never mind that" He smiled, the group of four coming to a stop outside Luke's bedroom. "There is only a thirty minute period until we must meet with your parents, I'm sure we will find Admiral Motti for you Miss Rey, until then the two of you can please yourselves in here"

"Thank you sir, this is really nice of you both, I really didn't want to go back to the speeder" Rey smiled, following Luke onto the couch where he had left his giant stuffed animal. "He's cute!"

"This is Jam" Luke introduced, extending the bear's front paw to shake Rey's hand. "He's my favourite sleepin' buddy"

"I use to have a sleepin' buddy, back on Axxila! My mom said I wasn't 'llowed to take her with me, her name was Ariel. She was a doll, she had really pretty red hair and dark skin, I miss her a lot"

"You are from Axxila?" Admiral Piett asked curiously. Rey didn't hold the accent of a Axxilian native, she was much more sophisticated in speech, even for a four year old. "Funny, so am I"

"Yeah! It wasn't as nice as here, but I liked it 'cause it was home. Mister Grand Admiral isn't really home to me" she explained sadly, shifting herself onto her knees. "Did you like Axxila?"

"It wasn't a personal favourite of mine, I was very happy to leave when I did. I'm sure you will become accustomed to Coruscant life soon enough"

"It's exciting" Luke piped up. "The big planet made of city, that's what Papa calls it"

"That's right Luke. So Rey do you attend a school at all?"

"No" she dismissed, her brown eyes flashing around the room. "Admiral Motti says I'm not worth his money, 'cause I'm just his foster kid"

"That sounds mean" Luke gasped.

"But it is true, I'm not his real daughter and he's not my daddy. He never will be either" Rey shrugged. "I already said when I'm bigger I'll find my real daddy, and he'll be amazing, better then Admiral Motti"

Piett rose to his full height and decided to leave the children alone, after the last ceremony of the night he'd have to look into Rey's parentage.

As a young child he had been told enough times he wasn't worth his father's time and affection, and it was a blow to his entire childhood. A sweet girl such as Rey shouldn't have to deal with that, especially off of someone who wasn't even her real father. He was pulled out of his thoughts by his comlink bleeping.

"Lady Vader, everything is running smoothly I hope? I haven't been able to continue watching on the projector as I've been with Luke"

"That's quite alright, we have just finished our last declaration signing and we are about to head on up to you and Luke, is he well rested?" Padme's sweet voice rang throughout the comlink.

"He slept for a solid five hours I'd say, he's not been awake too long. Although while I was monitoring the riot going on outside the palace, Luke actually made a new friend. A young girl, she claims to be the foster daughter of Grand Admiral Conan Antonio Motti, I assumed he would be in the ceremony"

"I'm not quite sure who that is, but I'll ask Anakin in a moment"

"Alright m'lady, signing off"

The Admiral slid the comlink back into his belt and glanced over his shoulder, watching the two children curl into 'Jam' together.

* * *

**So I just have to put it out there that my Rey and sequel trilogy Rey ARE NOT one in the same, two completely different people, sequel trilogy Rey isn't going to be in this book. Just in case there was any confusion.**

**Do you guys have any thoughts on who Rey's real father is? Obviously I know, because I'm the writer. But I want to know if you guys know.**

**Also, you guys should keep an eye on 'My Angels Nose'. I've explained why in the chapter, but basically I'm adding in chapters at the end so you guys can get a taste of the changes I'm making, and I'd love some opinions!**

**Also Also, I had a great birthday, I did well on all of my exams except French (I got the equivalent of an E on my French) and school is over! Thank the maker!**

**Reviews:**

**The Yokai lover rikou reply: Thank you so much! I'd actually like to go to sixth form when I finish my GCSE's, opens my options up, Yep I'm also British! Glad you're enjoying the book so far.**

**PS' reply: Thank you for the birthday wish! I had a really great day. I've been to see the new child's play, Mark Hamill did amazing and the new toy story, I cried like a child. I'm going to see the new lion king this week too. Han's a clever lad lol, we'll be moving back towards the family fluff soon. What do you think of the new character? If you have any suggestions please let me know. This may sound weird but I have a random question, since you don't have an account, how do you know when I've updated? You're almost always on time for when I do so. I'm just curious!**

**Harley2003's reply: here it is! Sorry for the delay.**

**Fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it. (Also Please review!)**

**\- Briar B x**


	6. Deserves better

**30/07/19: I have changed general Tagge to Admiral Motti, Tagge had a very canonised death, it's actually important to Vader having the Executor to begin with. Whereas Motti was just killed on the Death Star, so I'm just saying he left it before it blew up? Any problems? Well it's my book so bleh. :P**

* * *

"Do you know who Admiral Motti is?" Padme asked abruptly.

Vader and his wife had both stopped upon their balcony for five minutes of fresh air before they returned to Luke. Admiral Piett had said their little one had slept well, which would mean he would be well energised for the banquet, public greeting and firework display. Almost too energised.

"An insufferable bastard" Vader smirked. "Likes to test my patient, in a way I wish it was him who had died on the Death Star, not Tarkin. He was sat a few rows behind General Veers, why?"

"Well Admiral Piett said that a girl had turned up earlier, and she was the foster daughter of an 'Admiral Motti', she was left in a speeder on her own" The Empress explained, running a hand over a crease in her dress. Just the thought of anybody treating a child in a mildly neglectful way made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Conan Antonio Motti HATES children, why would he ever foster one?" Vader asked with a raised brow. Padme leans forward and softly pecked at her husbands lips before taking his hand in her gentle grip and heading towards their sons bedroom, excited laughter of two children radiated through the air.

"I'm not so sure, that's all he told me- either way that poor girl, left in a speeder" Vader modded silently, reeling the door to Luke's bedroom's open with a flick of his wrist.

"Mama! Papa!" Luke squealed excitedly, racing into his mother's open armed embrace.

"Hello my beautiful boy" she giggled, lifting him into the air with a swift tug, planting little kisses and leaving little lip stains all over his cheeks. "How's Mama's little prince?"

"I good, look Mama I made a new friend!" The blond child giggled, twisting in his mother's grip to point out the petite blonde girl with big brown eyes, she was huddled between the Admiral and one of Luke's new bears. "Rey, this my Mama an' Papa"

"Hello there Rey" Vader hummed, following Padme to sit down on the couch alongside the girl and Admiral Piett. "We heard you were left alone in a speeder, is this true?"

"Y-yes, I'm sorry if I was an inconv- incove- if I was in the way your majesties" she mumbled, bowing her head to the royals. "It won't happen again"

"Not at all little one, not at all. It was irresponsible on your foster parents to leave you in a speeder alone, how old are you darling?" Padme asked calmly, taking Rey's sleeve clad hand in her own.

"I'm almost four, I was born on the eighth day of the eleventh month 19 AFE" she answered confidently, her eyes switching between Padme and Vader. The new Emperor seemed to be absorbed in mumbling little nothings to his son, who was snuggling into his father's warm embrace. Padme almost swore she saw a flash of jealousy fly through the girls browny hazel irises.

"Wow, you're a very smart young lady, you speak very well. Your father is in the banquet hall with everybody else if you'd like to join us"

"I-" she stopped for a moment, and glanced back at the Admiral.

"It's okay, you can tell them" he comforted, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He could be mad at me. If he saw I left where I was sup'osed to be after he say don't move, he could- he might-"

"Do not stress yourself young one, if it's any source of comfort we can always tell Admiral Motti you were discovered during the riot rallies earlier this afternoon, and we only found it adequate to bring you inside" Vader continued.

"You are a foster child did you say?" Padme butted in, leaving her husband to their son, who was pulling at his father's collar.

"Yes your majesty" Rey replied quietly.

"Well, it isn't our place to ask why you are in the system, however this Admiral Motti should be offering you a lot more support since you're in his care"

"It's okay to talk about it. I had to be taken away from my mom, she wanted to keep me all to herself, so the auth- author- the people who in charge had to take me from her, I miss Ariel, but not my mom"

"Is Ariel your sister?" Padme asked worriedly. "We may want to-"

"No. Ariel was my doll, Mom hid her before I could put her in my backpack to come here, Admiral Motti won't buy me a new one, even though she helped me sleep"

"We should make our way down to the banquet hall Padme, dining begins soon" Vader spoke up, the first to stand with his son to his hip. "Rey, feel free to sit with Luke if you would rather be surrounded by a fellow youngling"

"Thank you, your majesty"

Padme joined Vader quickly, linking her arm through his as she usually did. Rey awkwardly stood side by side with the Admiral, shuffling her feet as they all began to leave together.

"Poor girl" Padme whispered to her husband. "What a way to grow up"

"If I know Admiral Motti, I'd say he isn't treating her adequately"

"Pardon the interruptions my Lord, but I am slightly curious as to whether Maximillian Veers has attended today?" Admiral Piett spoke up as they arrived at the elevator.

"Yes, fashionably late, but he is here" Padme replied, brushing a piece of Luke's fallen hair behind his ear. "I suppose it's been a while since the two of you have spoken"

"Not especially, but it is rather different not seeing Veers and Venka everyday, as pleasant as it is to escape the teasing"

"Teasing?" Rey perked up, hidden up in the corner. She seemed quite fluent to the word.

"Friendly teasing" he corrected, placing a reassuring hand on her back. "Max Veers and I are have been friends since I was a cadet"

"I remember that well" Vader added dryly, much to the Admiral's dismay. "I wish he had never gotten ahold of you"

"I'd rather be friends with the General Veers then Admiral Ozzel, being his subordinate was enough-"

But a raised rant cut the Admiral off from his complaint.

"I cannot believe this! I told her to stay right there-! No I couldn't leave her in the apartment, my daughter doesn't want anything to do with- I know that but she's-"

Vader suddenly handed Luke over to Padme and fled in the direction of the aggravated yelling, brushing his hand over his lightsaber hilt as he came face to face with Admiral Conan Motti himself.

"L-Lord Vader" The auburn haired man stammered, thrusting his still incoming comlink onto his belt. "May I just congratulate you on your new reign and you're beautiful wife and son, and I hope we can put aside our differences we endured on the Death Star-"

"While I appreciate your pathetic attempts to save yourself and your insufferable actions, I gave to ask if you are aware it is illegal to leave a child in an unattended speeder?" Vader spat, Padme grasping his shoulder as she caught up with her husband, Piett and Rey not too far behind.

"O-Of course! I was going to check on her, Regina I was so very worried" he smiled, bending onto one knee with his arms stretched.

His smile couldn't even reach his eyes.

The girl gave him an awkward stare before her eyes dropped to the floor.

"Rey?" Luke spoke up, his head tangling over his mother's shoulder. "We stay friends?"

"Oh we would love that, it will be nice for Luke to have a little friend, and young Rey here seems to be more than adequate" Padme began, a pleased smile spreading across her cheeks.

"Especially for a child from Axxila who isn't funded to attend school" Admiral Piett continued, smirking to himself as the man's jaw fell to the floor.

"It's settled then, we will be in contact. If we find you've left this young lady unattended again we will have you held accountable" Vader finished.

Rey reluctantly stepped forward, her eyes skimming over her 'father's' tightly clenched fist.

"Come on Regina, I think it's best we head right home. Thank you for your time your highness" Motti hissed, grabbing the girl by the back of her upper arm.

"Thank you your majesties. I hope I was not trouble. Bye Luke, say bye to Artoo from me"

"Bye Rey! I will!" The blond waved, giggling as his mother coed over his cheeky smile.

"You're so cute, now come on you lot, I think we're late as it is"

"Late? They can't start without us" Vader chuckled. "But personally I definitely need something to eat after hours of declarations"

* * *

Vader was sat at the head of the largest centre table, with Padme and Luke to the side of him. The meal had been ongoing for two hours, and after the toasts were given the invitees were left to socialise, giving Admiral Piett a chance to finally speak to General Veers.

"Wait a second, you both knew!?" Captain Venka gasped, swirling his alcoholic beverage in the glass. "And here I thought the three of us were friends. So, how long have you both known Vader had a kid?"

"I've known for around a month" Veers answered, leaning back in his chair and patting his stomach. "Firmus told me, those cooks prepare a good meal, I haven't eaten that well since we celebrated our rid of Ozzel"

"I've known for a month and a half, it's been really heard to keep it a secret and Lord Vader gave me permission to tell Max" The Admiral chuckled as Venka glared at Veers . "The kid isn't as innocent as he looks though. Looks like sunshine and smiles but he has a dark side"

"Like his father" Venka laughed, clinking his glass together with the General. "Aren't you having a drink Firmus? Isn't like you to pass up a chance to get a little tipsy"

"A 'little' tipsy" Veers smirked, patting his friend on the back. "It's not because the stakes are 'too high' since you're watching Lord Vader's son? No of courses, I'm sorry Firmus, I know you've got a 'short' temper, we've got to appreciate the 'little' things in life though"

"Are you done?" Piett asked, rolling his eyes as Veers took another swig of his drink.

"Yeah, short sailor I'm done. The Captain is right you know, you never pass up the opportunity to have a bit of a drink" His friend questioned, drumming his fingers over the beautifully clothed table.

"Well you see, I met this girl-"

"Since when?!" Venka gasped.

"She's not like Eudora is she?" Veers asked warily.

"You two sound like a couple of teenaged girls, honestly. She's only three you kriffing idiots, she's a friend of the imperial princes"

"Where is this going? Don't tell me she's got a good looking senator mom and you're already in love" Veers smirked, smiling devilishly.

"No, it's not like that, I learnt my lesson and this isn't going to be a repeat of Eudora at all, she was a really nice girl. Max you know Admiral Motti don't you?"

"Yeah" He rolled his eyes, forcing his glass into the Admiral's hand.

"He's fostering her, and he left her in the speeder all day. She left on her own accord and Luke and I found her, but that poor kid" he mumbled, taking a gentle sip of his friends drink. Max always went for the strong stuff.

"Awe since you're so all over kids now with Lord Vader's son why don't you adopt her?" Venka teased. "Give your title of Admiral to me, and live happily ever after with your new daughter"

"Oh piss off" he grumbled.

"He reluctantly made you a Captain, don't push your luck, but why the all of a sudden interest in a kid Firmus? You don't like kids" Veers asked.

"I don't like brats who steal from the elderly and push younger children into incoming speeder traffic like the kids I grew up with on Axxila, otherwise I don't mind them" Piett glared at Venka, who just shook his head obnoxiously.

"Let me guess, she looks like Eudora?"

"That's the thing, she does! And she told me that her mother was abusive and she was taken away from her, she's from Axxila"

The three men stared at one another in disbelief, sharing uneasy glances between them.

"You don't think-" Venka began.

"I really don't know"

"Was she short? Then you'd know if she really is"

"I swear to the force Max I'm going to take this brew and swill you"

* * *

**Before you all judge me, I do think Maximillian Veers and Firmus Piett would've had a brotherly friendship, Veers taking the piss out of the Admirals height and Piett annoying Veers with the nickname 'iron max'**

**A few more chapters have been re-edited on 'My Angels nose' chapter's two, three, four and five. Six is proving to be a toughy for me, I feel like after you read chapter three you'll know who this 'Eudora' character is and what her damage is.**

**Venka is a genuine character (remember, bounty hunters! We don't need their scum! Yes sir) but he doesn't have a legit first name, sooooo help me give him one!**

**ALSO have any of you seen Heathers? Because Vader, Ozzel and Piett are the Heathers.**

**Vader: a leader, a bit of a bitch to everyone else, powerful, 'adored', like Heather Chandler. Ozzel: no real personality, a huge asshole, Vader hates him, doesn't like to be upstaged, wants Vader's position badly, like Heather Duke. Piett: sort of shy and timid, friends/gets on well with Vader, just wants to keep his head down and not be noticed, probably has severe anxiety issues from Vader's pressure, like Heather McNamara. Change my mind.**

**Little thing about me as well, I'm considering moving over to America to do my university degree, I know it's three years away but if I chose to I need to start saving. So yeah.**

**Reviews:**

**PS's reply: ooo who do you think Rey is? And I bet the two of them, as well as Artoo, are going to be running Padme and Admiral Piett ragged. Still haven't seen lion king and my best friends are dragging me to see the new Annabelle film, it's the only horror I don't like :( oh and I'm not killing Wedge, Vader will let him go, I love him too much to do that, and it will tie in with the future when Han and Wedge meet up with little Luke, Wait did I just say that? Hope all is good with you!**

**Fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it. (Also Please review)**

**\- Briar x**


	7. Rebels strike again

**Late R.I.P Trude and happy 18th birthday to Harrison, you're a great dude and I know you read my books even though pretend you don't. You now can buy me as much alcohol as I want XD**

* * *

Padme let out a quivering sigh as she watched the people of the galaxy, her galaxy, chatter amongst themselves. She felt a somewhat uneasy feeling growing in the pit of her stomach, gambols circling it like a predator its prey. She took a nervous step closer to the wall, noise swarming around her brain as aliens and humans alike surrounded her in a buzz, yelling questions and queries she answered with small polite, yet very strained replies.

She was very aware she was safe.

Only legal residence of Coruscant were able to attend the public gathering in the large courtyard, mainly to avoid overcrowded mobs and rebellion attention, and all citizen records had been checked for rebel ties or assassin, smuggler or pirate backgrounds, yet Padme still felt uneasy as blinking green, red, blue, black, gold, purple, brown, hazel, orange and no irised eyes stared at her with inclosing steel grip.

'What is wrong with me?!' She thought desperately, placing a hand over her rapidly increasing heartbeat, sucking in as much air as she could. She blinked away the tear residue in her eyes before yanking at her gloves, accidentally elbowing the Admiral, who hadn't made his presence known, in the ribs as she did so.

"Oh! Firmus I'm so sorry, I-"

"No, it's fine your highness" he stated, taking her shaking hands in his own with a worried grip. "Are you alright?"

"I'm-" she stopped. Was she okay? No, she wasn't, her heartbeat was fast and her chest was tight. She felt as if she couldn't breathe and as though everyone was going to attack her, pierce her skin with their judgemental looks and daring questions. "No"

"Come" her comforted, clasping the petite woman's upper arm. "Luke is with his father and they are talking to General Veers and other members of the Thundering Herd, he will be fine"

Padme reluctantly followed the Admiral through the large crowd of people, doing her best to apologise as her new citizens swarmed her with more questions.

Her chest was getting tighter and tighter, as if a giant weight was crushing her lungs together. The standard guards at the entrance to the palace ran to the Empress' aid, forming a ring around her and the Admiral and pushing away the bustling crowd, reassuring the worried ones their Empress would be fine and was most likely overwhelmed.

"Take a deep breath" the Admiral instructed her as the two finally found themselves in the comfort of the much quieter grand hallway, which was only lined with a small guard staff.

"I- I can't" she hiccuped. "I- I- d-don't suf-fer f-from-m-"

"Stop" he instructed her, helping the smaller woman onto a chair. "Just take a deep breath. I will find you some water and contact Veers to inform Lord Vader of your whereabouts. It's all going to be okay your highness, these things just happen, you're just overworked"

Padme watched him quickly jog away before she could answer. She just needed to ignore the strange, or maybe sympathetic, looks the guards were giving her and focus on her breathing.

"Are you okay, your majesty?" A small voice asked her, tugging at her hand. Padme looked down to spot a small girl in white holding onto her hand through her own fabric covered fingers, blonde hair hanging from her head and hazel eyes staring at her concerned.

"Rey, w-what a-ar-are y-you- wha-"

"Are you having a panic attack" It wasn't a question, the young child obviously knew what symptoms Padme was experiencing and what they meant. "It's okay your majesty. You have to breathe through your nose and then hold it and out of your mouth, 'cause it circu-circo- makes it go round you see"

Padme lightly chuckled and clutched the little girl's hand with her shaking fingers, rubbing each tip over Rey's scuffed yet soft knuckles. She took it a deep breath through her nose and held it for a few seconds, ignoring the slight hitch that wanted to burst through her mouth. The two sat with one another in comforting silence, listening to the loud chatter outside and the clicks of boots as imperial staff ran to their duties. It was comforting to feel a little pulse radiating throughout her hand.

"Do you feel a little better?" Rey asked kindly, standing on her tiptoes to get a better look at the Empress' rising and falling chest.

"Yes sweetheart" Padme smiled, dabbing her eyes with the back of her black sleeve, wincing as it left a white smear of makeup. "Thank you Rey, how did you know what to do?"

"Well Mr Motti has a daughter called Meribella and she taught me how to control my panic attacks like that" the blonde explained. "I saw you was having a panic attack, and I wanted to help because they are no fun"

"That's true" Padme agreed. "They aren't very fun. You'll have to tell Meribella I said thank you"

"Maybe. Sometimes Meri can be nice to me, sometimes not, when we had a big storm one time she laughed at me for being upset!" Rey explained, brushing a piece of hair away with her free hand.

"Wow, how horrible of her" Padme gasped, running her own hand over the girls back. "How come your father didn't take you home like he said? He hasn't- left you has he?"

"No. We decided to stay 'cause he had to talk with this other important man" she brushed aside dismissively. "Boring grown up stuff. So I went exploring again, then I found you. Is Luke outside?"

"Yes, Luke is with his Papa, and Admiral Piett has just gone to fetch me some water to help"

The brunette couldn't stop her own smile and Rey's face lit up with excitement at the mention if the Admiral.

"I liked him! He was so nice to me, I thought that when he found me with Luke I would be yelled at 'cause he's a man, but no, he was so kind"

Padme raised a brow. "Why because he's a man?"

"Well, no man is nice to me. My mummy said it was because I wasn' pretty 'nough for them, but I only remember that a bit. She had lots of boyfriends and none of them liked me, and then Mr Motti and his friends say I'm just his pop-popul- I make him famous" she explained with a small smile, clear dejection in her hazel eyes. "It looks good 'cause I'm a dumb Axxila girl and he looks like a good person for taking care of me, but he doesn't!"

"Oh sweetheart" Padme comforted, picking the girl up via her underarms and setting her on her lap. "For one, you're very pretty, and two, not all men are mean like the ones you seem to have encountered. Some are very nice. Even though he's a bit scary, my husband can be really sweet. I've met lots of other nice men too, like Admiral Piett, General Veers, Captain Nemet, Captain Venka, Commander Silvin and of course lots more"

Rey began to reply, but we cut off by the Admiral himself returning, a grey flask in hand.

"Padme, Max has informed Lord Vader of our circumstance and will-" the Admiral stopped upon arrival, noticing the little girl sat in the Empress' lap. "-make his way in here after he announces to the public the situation"

"Thank you Firmus, you're too good to us" she smiled, taking the flask of water in her trembling hand. "Look who I found- well, She found me"

Rey's cheeks flushed and she hid her face in her sleeves, slightly peering over the white fabric to glance at the Admiral.

"Really Padme, I'm only doing my duty, and what a pleasant surprise seeing Miss Rey here. Did that blaster brains leave you alone again?" He teased, taking the little girl's hands in her own.

"N-No, he said I could explore a little bit while he was talking and then I found her majesty" Rey whispered nervously. "I can go-"

But she stopped, and whipped her head to face the shut entrance.

"Is everything oka-"

A large flurry of blaster noise cut the Admiral off mid sentence, yelling followed in hot pursuit. Both adults quickly jumped into action and chased the flow of guards running to the scene of noise. Padme held the small girl to her hip as much as tight as she could as they flooded out into the courtyard.

The public were being ushered into the palace through another door, clear panic buzzing throughout the pack, while all men, whether on duty or not, ran into action with blasters at the ready.

She knew she had every right to be upset! She knew she never usually had panic attacks like that without a reason!

"What's going on!?" She yelled to a guard, switching her vision between their drawn blasters, and the chaos insuring in the public crowd. She couldn't see Luke or Ani.

"Rebel attack your highness, it's best you take cover inside, we will take it from here" the guard somewhat snapped, shooting his blaster and motioning for the Admiral to pass.

"Go and find safety Padme, take Rey with you and scout the palace for Luke and Vader or calm down the civilians, it'll be alright!" He yelled over the fire, pulling out his own blaster and charging after Veers, who had just ran past him.

Padme sucked in a sharp breath before heading back into the palace, pushing through the floury of guards.

"Your highness, what are we do to?" A worried Twi'lek cried as she ran into the main hall. Panic was plastered over every face, some were injured, it was utter chaos.

"Everything will be alright" she comforted lightly. "It's pesky rebels, Our Emperor and our most loyal men are taking care of the situation. Just remain calm and I will handle things in here"

She pushed herself onto a marble platform and clapped for everybody's attention, Rey just continued to clutch Padme's dress tightly, huddling her face into the Empress' dress.

"It's alright everybody!" She yelled over the busy noise. "Everybody stay calm, the situation is being handled accordingly" The crowd seemed to quieten every so slightly, but the aggressive blaster fire going on beyond the walls still rang in Padme's ears. She needed to think quickly. "Please, if you are missing a family member or friend, Govenor Jerod will take names" she pointed to the tall lanky man stood in the corner, who nodded affirmatively and pulled out his datapad. "Form an orderly line, everybody will be found and the Rebels either killed or captured, but this will only work if we remain calm, if you are injured Captain Nemet will take you into the medical facilities"

She pointed out the Captain, who saluted in response and began guiding a newly formed line out of the hall.

"Rey, are you okay?" Padme asked the trembling child.

"Are they going to be okay?" She asked timidly, wiping her tearful eyes with her sleeves. "They won't get hurt right?"

"I'm not sure, but I think they will be fine. Don't get upset sweetheart, it's going to be alright"

* * *

Minutes quickly bled into hours as Padme continued to conduct orders from inside. Children were reunited with parents, friends with their families, and nobody seemed overly injured.

Nobody was dead. Yet.

Padme hadn't put Rey down the entire time, she had held the girl tightly until Grand Admiral Motti had put down the child's name with Jerod for missing family. He still had not.

"Any news of the Emperor and Prince?" She asked Captain Venka, who was sat amongst the other Navy Officers who hadn't run into battle.

"Not yet, we assume his Lordship went to help fight, or is protecting his son" Venka explained. "We will tell you as soon as we find out anything your highness"

"Thank you so much-"

"Your highness!" General Veers yelled, carrying a limp body in his arms. "Your Imperial Ladyship, the rebel's were able to get away, we were not able to capture them. Unfortunately some suffered the consequences"

Padme gasped as she glanced down at the unconscious man's face, only to be met with the uncomfortable frown of Admiral Piett.

"Is he-?"

"No!" Veers snapped, holding the Admiral closer to his warm chest. "I'm sorry your majesty, I just couldn't stand the thought of losing the closest thing I have to a brother. He isn't dead, he was stunned and trampled, but he has a pulse and he's not bleeding out. He'll be okay with proper medical care."

Padme just nodded, taking off the Admiral's cap to reveal his curly, and sweaty, brown hair before handing it to Rey. The little blonde placed it on her head, wiping away the stray tear slithering down her cheek as she stared at the almost lifeless body.

"May I go with him your majesty?" She spoke up, stopping Veers and a Venka in there tracks.

"Yes of course, if it is okay with the General"

Veers nodded, and gave the girl an encouraging smile as Padme handed her over to the Venka. "You have my permission to take him down to med. I'll be down with Ani and Luke once this situation has calmed down"

"That's another thing your highness, we don't know where they are"

* * *

**I am dead. I always say when I've been gone for a while 'yOoO iM nOt DeAd' But like, I am. **

**I'm sorry I've been away for so long, I've had a lot of shit going on with my mental health, and one of my friends is in a really bad spot so I've been trying to help her out. Last year of high school for me, very big year, so I don't know how frequent I'll be after December. But from the middle of June till the middle of September next year I'm off, so I'll make up for it then. Ugh I'm rambling. **

**Like I know most people don't like OC's, but since this is an AU I'm keeping Rey. She's not going to die, she's not going back to Axxila, she's going to be in the next book, she's not going anywhere. So yeh. **

**Reviews. **

**PadawanSkywalker's reply: I'm so sorry to hear about your guinea pig, I hope he rests in peace. And I really hope you're feeling better now too, I went to see lion king and I personally think it sucked, but that was just me. There's another chapter to the old book if you haven't seen it already, brand new written chapter too, not just a rewrite. Aha nope Rey isn't Leia, she's her own character with her only little secret connection to a certain someone in this book. Until next time. **

**\- Briar **

**Reading Pixie's reply: you've got a cute username! I'm not sure if you read the first book, but Leia is still with the rebels, although she will play a bigger role in future chapters. **

**Fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it. (Please leave a review) **

**\- Briar **


	8. Questioning parentage

Luke kicked out at the strange man clutching him around the stomach. He couldn't understand how this had managed to happen, after all his Papa and Adme had promised to always keep him safe from the bad guys. One moment he was safe with his Papa, talking about big ships and the nice engineer named Wedge who came to see him when he was sick, and when he'd next get to see Rey because she was super nice, but then there were loud noises, people running around, and he was grabbed by the strange man straight out of Papa's grip.

He had watched Papa try to get him back, but bad men swarmed around him with blasters, and he had to fight them, so the kidnapper had gotten away with him.

And he couldn't stop crying.

"Shhh" the man whispered in his ear, only just slowing down when they were alone in an alley. Luke hadn't even known this part of his planet existed, he thought it was all pretty like where he lived, but then he didn't know there were all those bad men who took kids away from their parents either. "Calm down kid, it's going to be alright, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm taking you somewhere safe"

"No! Not safe! Mama 'n Papa safe!" He wailed yanking away his hand from the traitors somewhat soft grip. "Let go!"

The man sat on the so-so dry floor and clutched Luke in a gentle hug.

"What have they done to my best friend?" He chuckled sadly, using his free hand to dry Luke's confused tears. "You're a cute little one though, look just like your daddy. You know, if we turn out to be wrong, and your father isn't an abusive kriffing beast, I'll personally apologise to his lordship myself"

Luke stared at the man in pure confusion, why was he being nice to him now?

"Take me back to Mama 'n Papa, please?" He asked one more time, rubbing his eyes with his sleeves.

"Oh kid, I can't. Not until I know it's safe for you to be there. But-" he stopped and looked around. "You don't tell anyone I plan on taking you back, yeah? 'Cause they want to keep you, only because they care, nobody wants to hurt you Luke, but I can see how happy you are with Mummy and Daddy, so when I found out they're not hurting you, I'll take you back myself"

"But they not hurtin' me" Luke protested quietly, placing the tip of his thumb on his lips to ease his urge to start crying, his Mama and Papa would never hurt him!

"We'll see kid, we'll see-"

"Han!" Another, much more feminine, voice cut off the man. "Han, do you have him? Is he hurt?"

Luke looked up from the man to see a very beautiful young woman, who looked just like his Mama, the same brown eyes and the same pale skin, only this lady had dirtier hair in a bun, whereas his Mama's hair was pretty and down most of the time. His Mama was a princess and this person wasn't.

"Yes, I have him. I've only just gotten him to stop crying, so don't do or say anything that's going to trigger him again because he may look cute but this kid has pipes" 'Han' chuckled lightly, Luke thought he sounded sad, he was sad too.

"Come, lets take him to the ship" The woman replied, clasping Han's upper arm, and helping him up. Her hand was too close to Luke's face for comfort.

"No!" He screamed, wriggling as much as he could. "No ship, no go!"

"Calm down Luke, remember what I said? Nobody is here to hurt you" Han attempted to sooth, running his hand over the back of the little boy's head.

"We're going to take you somewhere safe, somewhere away from your very mean daddy, you can tell us if he's mean to you, we will sort it out" The brunette woman whispered gently, brushing her finger over Luke's cheek. He really wanted to bite her.

"He not!" He sobbed, yanking his face away from her hand.

"He's scared Leia, just leave him for now"

Luke continued to scream and kick as the two adults walked in unison through the maze of alleys, ignoring his desperate cries to be let go. He felt sick, he wanted his Mama's kisses, and his Papa to fight off the bad guys, but he was alone and they weren't coming to get him, he was trapped.

"What happened with Vader?" Leia asked suddenly. "I saw Commander Tres managed to just strike him with a stun bullet, but I don't know how much effect it had since he's force sensitive"

"I'm not sure, I grabbed the kid and left" Han replied, rolling his eyes as Luke's small hand collided with his shoulder in a pathetic toddler punch. "I didn't see Wedge Antilles there, which must mean he is still on that blasted ship"

"I'll never get over Wedge betraying the rebellion"

Luke instantly knew who they were talking about.

"No be mean! Why you so mean to everyone?" He screamed, his throat scratching as he tried to get his kidnappers attention.

"Luke, stop that, we're looking out for your well being. Wedge did betray the rebellion, whether it was for friendship or not, and you've been brainwashed. You won't remember blowing up the Death Star, or the battle on Hoth, or Cymoon, or your long recovery period after Vader, your own father, traumatised you" Leia snapped slightly, clearly tired of the arguing and screaming.

Luke quickly silenced and his lip began to wobble, it didn't matter if these people were evil kidnappers who were taking him away from safety, he didn't want to be yelled at.

He quickly cowered into Han, hiding his face in the man's shoulder.

"Princess, I get it, his screaming is- unbearable, but don't scare him, he's not going to trust us, if all he's use to is abuse, yelling at him won't quieten him"

"I know Han, I know" she mumbled, rubbing her own eyes. "Come, we're not far from the ship. Mon Mothma said she'd have Luke off us to talk to him when we get there"

"No, stay" Luke whimpered, his words barely audible against Han's shirt. "Please"

"What was that kid?" Han asked, much more calmly then Leia had been.

"You stay"

"Alright kid, I'll stay with you"

* * *

Padme couldn't stop the icy cold fear that ran through her blood as she gazed upon her husband and the Admiral, both lying unconscious in the private medbay. Rey was perched on the floor, with General Veers hovering in the entrance way.

Her Luke was nowhere to be seen.

From what she had gathered with her medical experience neither her husband nor her closest friend were overly hurt. Ani was merely exhausted, using all his strength to most likely protect Luke while defending himself, the Admiral wasn't much worse, maybe a few extra bruises and a sprained wrist, but nothing unmanageable.

"Your highness" Rey spoke up, looking up from the cap she was twiddling between her fingers. "Shall I go and see if Luke has turned up in the main hall?"

"I appreciate the offer Rey, but I'm sure an officer would've contacted us if Luke had arrived" Padme sighed dejectedly. "But- I'm sure we'll find him sooner or later, try not to be disheartened"

She couldn't quite tell if she was comforting herself rather then the little girl, or maybe even both.

"You can be on my personal search team if you want, little Lady" Veers smiled, offering out his hand for the smaller girl to clasp. "Officer Rey Motti, you can help us find the Prince and capture those rebels"

"Yaone" she corrected quickly, placing the large cap on her head. "My last name is still Yaone"

Padme shared a quizzical look with the General, which clearly struck the girl.

"Yaone was my mother's last name, since I never met my daddy, I still use her last name because Admiral Motti isn't a real parent to me" she explained. "When I find my real daddy when I'm older, I'll change it to his last name"

"Rey- What was your mother's first name?" Padme asked, perching on the edge of Ani's medical bed, clasping her husband's scuffed hand within his own.

"Her name was Eudora, she was arrested when I was very little. I don't remember much about her, just that she was very mean to me and she had some kind of bad record, I don't know what that means. Why?"

The General began to back away slightly, immediately letting go of the little girl's hand. Padme just blinked, staring dumbfound into seemingly nothing. Rey gave them both a strange look.

"Is everything okay? Have I said something bad?"

"No, not at all" Max finally spoke up, perching down to take the girl from the floor. "Come on little Lady, Let's go and help Captain Venka in the main hall, leave the Admiral to rest and her highness with his lordship"

Rey merely nodded, waving over Veers' shoulder as they left the medbay.

'No wonder the girl had been so drawn to the imperials, she was a child to one of them, whichever hadn't escaped the flirty medic quick enough' Padme thought to herself numbly.

"This is too much" she sighed out loud, rubbing her already ruined make up off with the back of her sleeve. "What an utter disaster"

"I wouldn't say that" a voice echoed, sending a cold breeze down her spine. Her head shot up at the sound of a new voice, only to see what looked like a shimmeringly blue human stood where the General had just been. Padme blinked a few times to ensure the figure was real and not just a figment or her hazy imagination.

"Obi-Wan...?" She muttered in surprise, her black gloved hand clenching Ani's even tighter. "W-What are you- But- how?"

"The force" he somewhat chuckle. "You're a master of disguise Padme, even I didn't pick up of your slight force signature on the Death Star"

He paused, casting his eyes over to Vader. "You were right, there is good in him. Much anger still, it's radiating through the force, it's burning brighter then it ever has before, but only because his son isn't safe"

"He cares, he loves Luke, he- loves me" she smiled, feeling a small wave of tears rushing into her eyes. "I never use to be against the rebels, I agreed with some of their tactics, not all, but most, but now they've hurt my son, damaged my life, I refuse to sit and watch"

"Be careful Padme, and keep Anakin guided, don't let him fall even further" Obi-Wan hummed. "Raise your little one the way you wanted too"

"I wouldn't, I won't, we're going to get our Luke back and everything will be-" she paused and glanced at her quivering hands. "-perfect"

* * *

**My god have I been busy these past months. My friendship group is an absolute mess, but I have my boyfriend and some of my amazing best friends. I have exams in two weeks, and I tell you I am NOT prepared for my French speaking exam, fuck dat shit. **

**By the way, I imagine Obi-Wan as Ewan McGregor, but only because I freaking love Ewan, but feel free to imagine him as Sir Alex Guinness too. **

**PS' reply: I'm glad you're alive aha, it's alright that you missed it and yeah it had been a while, I was starting to worry as to where you'd gone actually! To be honest those guinea pigs sound just like me and my siblings, can't stand one another. I think I didn't enjoy the new lion king because I'm such an OG fan, I love the original, and the new one just didn't meet my expectations, some parts were good though! The realistic look, the singing, those things were really good, just wasn't overall a huge fan. I hope you're liking the changes to the first book, I enjoy editing when I have the time. I'd say Rey is around four or five, I originally wanted her the same age as Luke, but to reveal her past she needed to be a lot more outspoken then he is, plus for her to fit into the storyline, for example when she would've been conceived, she needed to just be slightly older. I'd say she probably talks in a British accent, takes after her father. **

**Fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it. (Also leave a comment) (it's been so long I forgot my own ending line)**

**\- Briar x**


End file.
